


Suprises

by Rejoyce (OliveYou)



Series: Holding and Held Hands [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluffiness, hand-holding, my sis is great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveYou/pseuds/Rejoyce
Summary: Subaki takes Hana's hand. Fluffiness ensures.





	

She had held someone’s hand before. Her mother’s, when she was small. Sakura’s, because she’s her best friend and Sakura is afraid of crowds.

But _never_ with a _boy_.

Mind you, _he_ grabbed _her_ hand. She wouldn’t do something like that.

He looked proud with himself. Probably because she hadn’t attacked him yet. He was so insufferable… So irritating, smug, and so, so _imperfect_.

And yet, her mind was blank. She could not think of a single reason against it. Nothing came to mind, no excuses, not anything.

So she opened her mouth, hoping that what came out would be a good argument, preferably against him holding her hand.

Instead, what came out was an unusually high-pitched giggle.

She would’ve smacked her hand over her mouth, but it was occupied. The other was forgotten.

So she resorted to pulling her hand out of his. But the more she thought about it, the less she wanted to. Subaki’s hand was comfortably warm. It was bigger than hers and felt strong, but smooth. Her hand felt tingly, and the feeling was now spreading to the rest of her body.

She must’ve looked awful strange, because Subaki finally spoke up.

“Hana…? You look like you’re going to faint.”

Gripping his hand tightly, Hana pulled herself together. “You’re imagining things.” She snapped.

Subaki smiled, shrugged, and continued walking.

Maybe she didn’t need to think of a reason not to hold his hand. It’s not like she had a _problem_ with it.

**Author's Note:**

> My sister wanted me to publish some of her stuff so here's a thing I guess?  
> Anything under "Rejoyce" is her's, and anything under "OliveYou" is mine.  
> More to come on my side of things!


End file.
